Fifty shades of Furry
by kazz223
Summary: A white timber wolf's world from Zootopia is going to fall apart after he is resurrected for beyond the grave but little does he know that he is in a different dimension! follow Larry the timber wolf as he fights his way back home, whilst encountering mishaps of all kinds!
1. Chapter 1

A new life? Chapter 1

"step foward my son" the voice spoke as an unusual figure dressed in a black robe slowly walked towards the white wolf. "where am i?" the wolf spoke as he to began to step towards the figure . The figure began to speak as if it was wispering into someones ear" some would call me the judge of death... Others would call me the deliverer , but i believe that names are just lables given to someone to show that hey have a purpose, a meaning". A puzzled look fell upon the wolfs face as he was trying to peice together of what had happened, his brain began to hurt as the robed figure stuck out his bony hand as if signaling the wolf to come forward. "come forth my child. It has appeared that you have suffered the wrath of faith." the robed figure said which sent chills through the air. As the figure began to speak the wolf inturupted by saying " im dead arent i?" as the wolf began to whimper the figure said " there is no need to worry, i have been given a message from the holy man himself". "he says that he has been watching you for your whole life up until this point and he said to me with that with all the warmth and love that you have brought upon the citizens of zootopia he thanks you and says that your time isnt up yet." "My child you are getting a second chance!" as the figure spoke the wolf began to feel a sensation, a sensation that made his body and his paws go numb. The wolf than began to feel a sense, a sense that he had never felt before a sense of freedom, happiness as if he was free...

Wolfs POV

I began to feel a sense of freedom as if i could let go. Did i want to let go? I could feel an overwhelming presence sweep over me as i began to feel sleepy. I just wanted to sleep to be consumed... To be sucked into a void of nothing but pitch black, where no sound light or emotion could get to me. It made me feel happy, for the first time in my life i felt happy. I was trying to comprehend what was going on, it felt as if i was being draged furthur and furthur into the void but then it stopped. As i tried to move my arms and legs began to feel flimsy and week, but then a recognisable voice wispered into my ear " who knows where you'll one will ever know..." i began to panick as i could feel my chest rising and lowering as i felt my heart beat slowly beat at its normal pace as if it was beating to a rythm, a steady constant rythm. As the man everybody feared they would eventually meet began to speak but this time he said" the man upstairs also said to give this too you as a personal appreciation of your grattitude." reaching into his robe he pulled out a brown wodden block it looked as if it had a hollow inside. Death slowly stretching out his bony arm within his hand he held a block of wood with a hollow center. I was about to ask what was inside. Little did i know whatever was inside the wooden block would change my life FOREVER...

With his final words, the last words i would hear death said with a emotionless tone " i too have felt the way you are feeling now along with millions of other helpless souls i have to judge. I will give you a deal" .As his voice trailed of into the distance i cleared my throat"what sort of deal?" death turned his head towards me as if he was staring into my soul and said "if you ever want to come back to your home you can... But on one condition, you can only do so if you bring me in return a soul to replace yours". He slowly began to laugh " oh and Larry dont forget your reward as he handed me the wooden box. I began to feel light headed as if i had over eaten, as if i had stuffed my face full of my mothers blue berry pies as if i had just ihaled two helium ballons... Then it hit me an image, an image so clear it was as if i was staring it right in the face. An image of my mother. I dont remember that well... As if she was burned into my mind...

Flashback:

"Larry Wolfton get back here now!" i remember hearing as i ran down the stairs out the front yard half naked almost bare to the fur! Those were the times i remeber seeing my mother as she chased me throughout my house. It seemed as if it had happened only yesterday, that i could feel her soft gentle touch of her paws as she rubbed my head trying make my fur into a the equivilent of a birds nest. She saw so much potiental in me but i let her down... If i hadnt of ran away that day on her... The sight of seeing her in so much stress, she looked awful. I still regret that day... That day that i abandoned my mother...


	2. A day to remember

A day to remember chapter 2

 **Author Note** : Hey guys just to let you all know this chapter is a bit of last chapter combined with the new chapter because i realised it was to short. Oh also i would appreciate any feedback ... AND speical thanks to: Tcgreen21 who is just an amazing Author you should favourite and follow his stories and of course him! ENJOY!

I remember the gentle touch of my mothers paws as she always use to ruffle up my fur leaving it almost standing on end... Those were the days, when i was a small pup out of the litter the odd one out, the only one that would have the fur that was the colour of snow and the glimmering blue eyes. Life back then was different, back then we didnt have to worry about crime, corruption and racial diversity among many other things. Back then Zootopia was different, everyone cared for one another no matter what species pred or prey they were they looked out for one another. Then things began to change for the worse, shit began to hit the fan crime rates were at an all time high and the fucking mayor thought that things would change. Mayor Lionheart use to be a good person, but they city changed him as it does to any unsuspecting predator and prey.

1892

 _Flashback_

"Happy birth day to you!, happy birthday to you!, happy birthday to you, you smell like hippopotamus poo!" the crowd of wolves chanted as they laughed and drank their 'non-alcoholic' puch. Among them a white timber wolf. "happy birthday champ!" a orange fured fox yelled out as he emerged from a crowd of animals who was followed by a grey bunny. Both holding hands, as they approached the wolf.

My eyes locked onto Nicks emerald eyes as his eyes locked onto mine. "Well look who's dressed up all fancy huh?". Nick why do you always do this espeicaly when its a special occasion like this?". I could see Nick had a lot on his paws espeically dealing with Judy. My mind must have blanked out as i stood there staring into space, i was inturupted as i felt two arms wrap around my waist. I looked down to see Judy staring back up at me. A massive smile spread across her face "happy birthday!" she said as i could hear Nicks obnoxious laugh as he grabbed a cup of mums home made 'non-alcoholic' punch and took a sip from the cup. "yeh happy birthday buddy, as a Nicks paw patted me on the shoulder. "you've forgeton something?". A puzzled expression fell appon my face as i looked in the direction where Nick was. "No, im pretty sure i nhavent forgoten anything, oh wait! Im an idiot". Judy began to laugh as she looked at me, " my 2 year anaversary being at the ZPD!" i totally forgot about it with the recent days being hectic.

"I gotcha something", Nick said as he pulled out a rectangular object wrapped in christmas wrapping paper. "I kinda forgot to get b-day wrapping paper, so i used what i had lying around. Nick and i exchanged glances as he handed me the wrapped up object." "C,mon open it!, i think you'll like it" as a almost devious smile spread across Nicks face. "this better not be one of those tupid pranks again..." My voice trailing of into the distance as i began to unwrap the wrapping paper. As i pulled of the last peice of paper that was left behind i stared directly at what i was holding. In my paws was a wodden block that was hollow in the centre. I began to gasp for air as i struggled to breathe, i looked across to see Nick and Judy slowly fade away into nothing but black apperations, of what looked like to be shadows. A voice wisphered one word into my ear " promise". The word echoed throughout my mind as i began to feel ligh headed.

 _1902_

 _twelve years later..._

I awoke to the soud of screetching and the sound of metal scraping against bitchemen. I looked around to see a grey haze as my eyes adjusted to the light i saw a hunk of metal that looked like the left over debri from a car crash. I began to walk around to the front of the car as i stared in horror as i saw four lifeless bodies laying in a ditch on the side of the road. One of them looked farmiliar, i leaned in for a closer look. My heart began to race rapidly, beating like a drum one of the bodies was ME... I began to feel an unwelcoming presence around me as my paws and feet began to feel numb slowly spreading up to my chest, as if it was trying to consume me. Without warning my legs gave way as i fell towards the bithcemen, plumiting into darkness. Only to be awoken by the same sound of screetching metal and the sound of metal scraping against bitchemen but this time it was closer. I looked ariound as time began to slow, which would be something the mind would do in emergencies it was called tachypsychia. I was in the back of a car beside me was two animals that looked farmiliar, i gasped as one of them was a orange fox the other was a grey bunny both holding hands grasping a silver cross on a chain that slowly flew through the air. I fainted as i was about to witness all of the horror that was about to take place.

Only to awake to the sound of a heart monitor. Shivers surged throughout my body as i stared at my body lifeless in a hospital room beside my body are two unforgetable animals Nick and judy. A though struck my mind, i must be in limbo. Trying to grasp the concept of what was unfolding before my eyes. I turned to see my mother weeping beside the hospital bed as they were inturupted by the sound of doors opening as a badger wearing a nurse goun walked in followed by a water buffallo. Cheif Bogo the cheif of the ZPD, "ma,am as Larry's mother, unfortunatly its time to make a decision...". The badger cleared her throat trying to resist bursting into tears she said" you have the chocie to... To cut of your sons life support or let the lord do what is right". At that moment Nick looks up at the ceeling and closes his eyes, tears begin to stream down his face. I had never seen Nick like this. I was abruptly interupted by the soft whinmpers of Judy as she presssed her head against Nicks chest.

Suddenly i hear the calling card of death... The sound of a heart monitor flatlining which only meant one thing. The room began to darken leaving me in the darkness as if i was swallowed into a void. An errie voice broke the silence as it spoke " now my child you shall pass on to your new life." i cleared my throat and said " why did you do this to me?, you made me witness my own death!". Death replied " this was a test child, for there are many more to come..."

I awoke to the warmth of the sun seeping into my fur as i could hear in the distance the sound of daily commuters rushing to work having to deal with gridlock. I opened my eyes to see a perfect blue sky with small specks of clouds floating in the distance. Something felt different, something new, something strange. I glanced around to see structures that looked different they were more rectangular and they had a sort of omonicent feeling to them. " Where the hell am i?" i almost jumped out of my fur when i heard the sound of my own voice. I thought to my self as i began to ponder where i was and why the place where i was didnt look like Zootopia. My mind surging with thoughts i grabbed onto one, death said that i had a second chance at life. As i tried to put the peices together like a puzzle i noticed something perculiar about myself... That i was naked to the bare fur.

 _Hey guys hope you enjoyed chapter two, i know this one was a long one! If you have anny ideas im open :) ;) and if you would be ever so kind to check out Tcgreen21 AND neptunethefennec that would be awsome! Ps shout out to neptunethefennec for helping Tcgreen21 with his writing trust me their writing combined is amazing. Tcgreen21 probably mentioned neptune anyway but i thought i would help out...any way enough chit chat i have some writing to do! :) :)_


End file.
